Be Mine
by Articulate Darkness
Summary: Be my Valentine? Yeah right. Apparently, such words--and show of affection--are clearly unknown to Paul. But as long as Ash can spend time with him...well, he was at least grateful for that. -Comashipping; Paul x Ash-


**Title: **Be Mine  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T, Slight AU  
**Pairings: **Comashipping, among a few, somewhat hinted at ones.  
**Summary:** Be my Valentine? Yeah right. Apparently, such words (and show of affection) are clearly unknown to Paul. But as long as Ash can spend time with him...well, he was at least grateful for that. [Comashipping; Paul x Ash

**A/N: **Initially, this was supposed to be a Darkstreakshipping (Gary x Paul) fic, that had Poke (Misty x Ash), Girlpower (Cynthia x Dawn) and a bit of Pallet (Gary x Ash) in it. But I didn't have much insperation to finish it, so I'll probably just archive that one and work on my other Darkstreak story. Well anyway, here's a short Valentine's Day fic for Coma.

Be Mine

"You know I hate chocolate." Paul stated in a matter-of-fact voice, frowning over at Ash as the trainer dropped the Luvdisc designed box into his hands. Ash only rolled his eyes; his boyfriend could be such an intolerable asshole sometimes. It's a wonder how he'd manage to take the abuse on a daily basis.

"Just take it," He pushed past him and entered his house, brushing the snow off from his clothes. "Oh yeah, here." Pulling the item out of his pocket, Ash handed him a small Pikachu keychain. At first he'd wanted to get him a Chimchar one, but (apparently) they were sold out.

Paul glared down at it and didn't bother to say a word as he went to close the door. Oh, but it was fine–Ash was use to it. It was pretty much his way of saying 'I like it', by not saying anything at all. Without bothering for an invitation, the teen quickly ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch, fixed on watching television. ...So, Paul really _did_ like to watch Lifetime.

Paul quietly sat down on his left, with that ever-present pissed look on his face, and stared at the TV. "Ash," It always made the boy's heart jump whenever he said his name, because he hardly ever did. "I hope you didn't come here today expecting anything special."

Oh no, of course not. Dawn and Cynthia were going on a 'special' date together, Misty and Brock were planning 'special' parties with all the other gym leaders and May actually took some 'special' time off from her busy Contest schedule to stay home with her family. Nope, Ash wasn't expecting anything at all.

"'Course not." He replied, trying to sound uninterested. Well, Ash was at least grateful. Valentine's Day was about spending time with the one you loved. And, lately, he and Paul hadn't gotten much of that. And how Ash really wished Cupid would strike him with an arrow. Or some Pokemon would use attract on him...maybe he would ask the Professor to send him his Meganium later.

"Good. And here, take your chocolates back."

Ash gritted his teeth, "Keep 'em. They're for you."

And Paul threw his lover that well-known upset/peeved look of his. "I hate these. I probably won't eat them anyway, so they'll just be fucking useless."

...Ash would always wonder what in the hell had compelled him to ask Paul out. Paul, of all people. Paul, the Sinnoh Pokemon League Champion. He'd never worked up the guts to go out with Misty or Anabel. Even Gary (who had been his first crush).

Though, what amazed the teen more was that Paul had actually said yes–but in a way that made him feel absolutely pathetic.

With a sigh, Ash took the box from his lap. Some day this was turning out to be. The two pretty much sat there in silence, watching a movie about some family who's life was disrupted by their neighbor who had planted cameras in various rooms in their house. It was amazing that neither of them changed the channel before it had ended–it was agreed (although, silently) that the woman was absolutely intolerable.

...Well, it was over. Glancing at the VCR, Ash realized that three hours had passed since he'd invited himself into Paul's house. It was now eight.

"Well then," He slapped his knees and stood, causing Paul to give him a confused look. "I better get going."

"All ready?" If Ash didn't know any better, he would have guessed that he sounded a little...sad.

"Yeah. I have to go meet up with Gary to do some research."

"Alright. I'll see you to the door."

The two crossed into the main hall of the house without saying a single word to each other. Ash played around with the tassels of his hood while he mused to himself (why did it feel like he'd forgetting something?) as Paul checked outside to see if it was still snowing or not.

With a small sigh, he walked back in and shook his head. "It stopped. You'd better get going before it starts snowing again."

"Ah yeah, right," Ash nodded and walked past him, grabbing the doorknob. "Thanks for caring. And I'll see you when I'll see you, okay?" And the black-haired teen leaned to the side, intent on giving the current Champion a small kiss on the cheek...

And boy, was he surprised when his oh-so un-loveable boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist, cupped his chin with his free-hand and gave him an...oh-so loveably _hot_ kiss. A kiss that made his knees shake, his heart beat at an unhealthily fast pace, his whole body weak and his face an impossibly bright shade of red. _God_, it was like one of those contemporary romance novels that Misty and his mother read.

"...Happy Valentine's Day..." Paul whispered when he drew back a little, before giving him another, smaller kiss on his cheek.

And then he laughed (something he rarely did). Probably due to the fact that the look on Ash's face was absolutely priceless. Heh...blushing like an infatuated little schoolgirl.

Gathering his wits and finally remembering where the hell he was, Ash nodded furiously, "Uh...uh, yeah. I'll see you later, Paul." And with that, the trainer quickly walked out of his boyfriend's house and closed the door.

Well, that was certainly unexpected...

It was not until he was a few feet off the premise that a thought hit him. _That's right!_ Ash snapped his fingers and turned around, rushing back to the front steps. _I knew I forgot something!_

Instead of knocking, he tried for the door and...it opened. Apparently, Paul hadn't remembered to lock it. He'd just have to warn him about that.

When he entered, however, his lover was no where to be seen. That's when Ash realized that there was a faint blue light, and muffled noises coming from the living room (probably the television). Tip-toeing over there, he fell upon a sight that...well, a sight that made him silently thank his forgetfulness, and brought a large smile to his face.

Paul was laying out on the couch, playing with the small Pikachu keychain idly while he ate a Lindor Truffle. And that Truffle...was _clearly _from the box of assorted chocolates that Ash had bought just for him.

Happy Valentine's Day indeed...


End file.
